Lost
by biaaulia
Summary: Hinata kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagi dirinya...tepat didepan matanya.


A/N : Ehem, mau ngasih tau aja, fic ini settingnya SAMA dengan fic kak raitei85 yang judulnya 'Abducted

A/N : Ehem, mau ngasih tau aja, fic ini settingnya SAMA dengan fic kak raitei85 yang judulnya 'Abducted!'. Bedanya disini Suigetsu nggak baik sama Hina-chan. Engg, sama satu lagi. Karena ini fic rated M, jangan kaget kalo ada adegan yang cukup 'parah'.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

_Konoha, jam 21.11 malam_

Naruto berlari dengan panik. Sudah 5 jam ia mencari-cari Hinata, tapi yang bersangkutan masih belum diketahui keberadaannya. Bajunya kotor dan robek dimana-mana. Pipinya luka, tapi nampaknya ia tidak peduli. Akhirnya, Naruto sampai di gerbang Konoha. Ia sempat ragu sebentar, namun akhirnya menguatkan hati untuk keluar gerbang untuk mencari Hinata.

_Sementara itu…_

Hinata menggigil ketakutan. Ia tak pernah menyangka ia akan diculik oleh seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Sang Uchiha tersebut membawanya ke sebuah pondok kecil di tengah hutan. Disitu terdapat 2 pondok yang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh. Hinata dikurung di salah satu pondok tersebut.

"Sementara ini, kau istirahat saja dulu disini." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Ahh… Uchiha-san…" Ucap Hinata takut-takut.

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kau menculikku? Jika kau menculik Naruto-kun, aku masih bisa mengerti. Tapi kenapa kau menculikku?" Tanyanya.

"Karena aku ingin mendirikan kembali klan-ku. Dan jangan berpikir untuk kabur, kau akan menyesal." Ucapnya seraya menutup pintu, lalu keluar.

Hinata terdiam. Ia tak pernah menyangka Sasuke akan menculiknya dengan alasan seperti itu. Akhirnya dia berjalan menuju jendela terdekat, menarik sebuah kursi kecil, lalu duduk disana, memandangi pemandangan hutan.

"_Naruto-kun, kumohon, tolong aku…"_

_Hutan Shi no Mori, jam 23.44 malam_

Naruto terengah-engah. Energinya sudah terkuras habis. Badannya sudah lelah. Namun, pemuda itu tak menghentikan langkahnya, tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menyerah.

"Sial, sudah lama aku mencari, tapi dia belum juga ketemu. SIAL!!" Teriak Naruto di tengah hutan. Suaranya bergaung.

"Hinata-chan….kamu dimana??"

Sementara itu, Hinata…

Hinata masih duduk melamun di tepi jendela. Tiba-tiba didengarnya suara seseorang yang berlari kearahnya.

"Apakah itu Naruto-kun??" Pikir Hinata gembira.

Didengarnya suara pintu diketuk. Dia segera bangkit dan membuka pintunya. Tapi yang dilihatnya bukanlah pemuda berambut kuning dengan senyum lebarnya, melainkan monster mengerikan yang nampak siap untuk membunuhnya.

"Ah…" Hinata mundur beberapa langkah.

Monster itu mendekat, lalu dengan tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

Hinata yang lengah gagal menghindar dan terluka. Bajunya robek di bagian perut, disitu terlihat goresan luka yang dibuat oleh monster tersebut.

Hinata terjatuh, tangannya memegangi luka di perutnya.

"Na….Na….Naruto-kun…. Naruto-kun!!" Teriaknya.

Naruto terkesiap. Sesaat ia kira ia mendengar suara Hinata memanggil namanya, seakan-akan meminta bantuan. Dia mempercepat larinya, sambil terus meneriakkan nama Hinata.

"Hinata!! Hinata!! Dimana kamu??" Teriaknya sambil terus melompati pohon-pohon.

Hinata yang merasa mendengar suara Naruto, mengaktifkan byakugan-nya. Dia merasakan cakra Naruto tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"Naruto-kun!!"

Monster tersebut kembali menyerang. Kali ini cukup parah. Hinata yang mencoba menghindar selamat, namun bajunya robek dikarenakan oleh serangan tersebut.

"Sudah cukup, Juugo. Dari sini biar aku yang ambil alih." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Juugo lalu mundur, dan meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata. Sasuke tiba-tiba membuka jubahnya, lalu berjalan mendekati Hinata yang bajunya telah robek sepenuhnya.

"Ti…tidak…. Jangan mendekat!! Jangan mendekat!!" Teriak Hinata panik.

Sasuke terus berjalan, lalu berhenti didepan Hinata.

"Aku juga sebetulnya tidak mau melakukan ini. Tapi karena terpaksa, kau harus menurut." Ucapnya dingin.

Digendongnya Hinata, lalu dihempaskan ke tempat tidur yang ada. Hinata ketakutan. Dia berusaha kabur, tapi tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak, seakan-akan mata Sasuke telah meng-hipnotisnya.

"HINATA!! DIMANA KAMU, HINATA??" Teriak Naruto.

Suara Naruto seakan menjadi bel pengingat bagi Hinata. Saat itu juga, dia lari menuju pintu. Namun, sesuatu seperti menahannya untuk keluar dari pondok tersebut.

"Sudah kubilang, kau tidak akan bisa kabur, Hinata. Hadapi saja." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

Tepat saat Sasuke sudah mendekati Hinata, tiba-tiba Naruto masuk.

"Hinata, kamu tidak apa-apa??" Ucap Naruto panik.

"Cih, sial." Ucap Sasuke sambil mundur.

"Na…Naruto-kun… Aku senang sekali…. kau datang…" Ucap Hinata, lalu pingsan.

Naruto yang baru memperhatikan bahwa Hinata hanya memakai rok dan baju dalamnya. Naruto membaringkan Hinata dengan hati-hati, lalu berdiri menghadap Sasuke.

"Kau….kau apakan Hinata, HAH??" Teriak Naruto

"Mau kuperkosa…" Ucap Sasuke tanpa ekspresi.

"Kurang ajar kau, Sasuke!!" Ucap Naruto yang langsung menerjang Sasuke.

Sasuke dengan sigapnya menghindar. Pertarungan pun dimulai…

Hinata's POV

"_Uuh, dimana ini? Aku sedang apa? Oh ya, tadi Uchiha-san berusaha untuk… astaga!!"_ Pikirku dalam hati sambil melihat diriku sendiri.

Bajuku telah robek sepenuhnya, hanya menyisakan rok putih yang sudah kotor oleh darah. Lalu, aku mendengar suara denting kunai. Kudongakkan kepalaku, dan kulihat Uchiha-san sedang bertarung dengan Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun telah berubah menjadi siluman rubah.

"Naruto-kun!!" Aku berteriak.

Kulihat bahwa Uchiha-san mulai terdesak. Naruto telah benar-benar berubah menjadi siluman rubah berekor 9. Aku menggigil. Pikiran akan kehilangan Naruto-kun kembali menghantuiku. Lalu, tiba-tiba…

Uchiha-san roboh. Naruto-kun yang sudah kelelahan pingsan. Dia kembali ke wujud Naruto-kun yang aku kenal. Aku berlari menghampirinya.

"Naruto-kun, bertahanlah!! Aku akan memanggil bantuan!!" Ucapku.

"Ja…ngan… Kumohon…te…taplah…disini…" Ucapnya terbata-bata.

Aku berlutut disebelahnya. Melihatnya menderita seperti itu, aku tidak tahan! Kenapa bukan aku saja?? Aku mulai menangis.

"Hina…chan…ada…yang ingin….ku…katakan…pada…mu…" Ucapnya sambil memegang pipiku.

Kugenggam tangannya yang perlahan mengusap-usap pipiku dengan lembut. Air mataku berjatuhan membasahi tangannya, bercampur dengan darah.

"Hina…chan…aku…cinta…kamu…" Ucapnya, lalu diam.

Kurasakan denyut nadinya tak lagi berdetak. Badannya dingin. Wajahnya tersenyum, seakan hanya tertidur. Aku menangis disampingnya hingga aku tertidur…

End of POV

Paginya…

Hinata terbangun di kamar rumah sakit di Konoha. Dilihatnya wajah teman-temannya mengerubunginya, khawatir akan keadaan dirinya.

"Dimana ini? Mana Naruto-kun??" Ucapnya gelisah.

Teman-temannya bertukar pandang cemas.

"Yah, cepat atau lambat toh dia akan segera tahu." Ucap Kiba.

"Lebih baik beritahukan saja kepadanya." Ucap Tenten.

"Hi…Hinata… Naruto sudah meninggal… Upacara pemakamannya baru saja selesai…" Ucap Sakura.

Hinata kembali menangis. Teman-temannya yang telah menduga hal ini akan terjadi, satu-persatu mulai meninggalkan Hinata sendirian.

"Naruto-kun…Naruto-kun…TIDAKK!!" Tangis Hinata.

Suara tangisannya membaur dengan tangisan-tangisan lain yang terdengar diluar…

A/N : Endingnya rada aneh yah?? Lagi males bikin standar ending yang biasa, jadi ya gini jadinya. Please review!!


End file.
